


Bit of a weird one

by my_own_vine_and_fig_tree



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a stupid tattoo, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree/pseuds/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is mortified when his tattoo displays something he could never imagine anyone saying out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of a weird one

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble I came up with 
> 
> Rated T for language.

Of course, Alex was eagerly awaiting his sixteenth birthday. He'd never met anyone who wasn't. It was unbelievably exciting, that in just a few days he'd know the start of that conversation, have that first small connection with his _soulmate_.

He felt his heart clench in his chest as he woke up on the morning he would turn sixteen, and caught a glimpse of the black scrawl appearing on his left wrist. What would it say? Hopefully nothing too common, like "hello"; he wished for something at least recognisable.

One thing he didn't imagine was the complete opposite: perhaps the strangest sentence he had ever read. On his wrist, was not a sweet compliment, not a nice opening to a conversation. No, instead, scrawled on his wrist:

"Perhaps if you refrigerate the bees a little longer...?"

What was that? Was his future line of work really to be illegal animal testing?  
  
"Fuck," Alex was freaking out. Either he'd never meet his soulmate, because who speaks like that? Or his life would take a pretty weird turn to find himself in that situation. This was meant to be one of the most insightful moments of his life, and was turning out to be one of the most daunting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alex was sitting in the college library, surrounded by textbooks. Honestly, he wasn't sure himself how to read so many things at once, but he was sure he'd figure it out.

He noticed someone walk towards him, took notice of shoulder length curly hair, and the person was soon standing next to his chair.

"Perhaps if you refrigerate the bees a little longer...?" Alex looked up and noticed the man, probably around his age, reading from his wrist.

Alex chuckled to himself. "Yeah, bit of a weird one, I guess."

Suddenly, the other man's eyes grew wider and he inhaled sharply. "Um, sorry, I just realised the first thing I said to you was specifically written in your tattoo." Alex hadn't taken notice, being used to friends making fun of it, and letting comments pass him by. Suddenly the meaning of the words clicked into place.

"Oh, I... I'm Alex, Alex Hamilton." He said, holding out his hand. The other boy accepted his handshake and smiled at him.

"John Laurens."

And if Alex was already feeling butterflies in his stomach, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Virtual hugs to you all! 
> 
> Feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
